


Catch-up

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex is being stalked.</p><p>Dysfunction AU, pre-war. Follows on from (although set a lot later than) <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/306231">Online</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch-up

It started at 02:00 joors. Trailing Swindle at a distance through a number of highly illegal and potentially volatile business transactions, Vortex had the feeling he was being watched. 

It came again two joors later in a Polyhex back alley as his latest target turned to grey at his feet. Then again in Dead End, on his own time now, stalking his entertainment through the warren of filthy lanes. 

He caught movement at the edge of his optical field; no gleam of polished metal, no bulky and distinctive silhouette, just a hint of purple in the pale glow of a shop sign. Vortex smiled and walked on. 

Back in Polyhex proper he made use of the public baths, then found a quiet cheap bar to prop himself against. He bought two drinks. A breem later, he had company. 

Spinister pulled up a stool, arranging his rotors over the back. Vortex listened more than watched; he could never fathom how a rotary of Spinister's size could move so quietly. 

"Still trying to figure me out?" Spinister said. 

Vortex laughed. "Only for the last thirty vorns," he replied. He watched as his former mentor accepted the drink without question. As demonstrations of trust went, it was simple and effective. "I caught you following me."

"I know." Spinister smiled. "You're getting better at it." He sipped his drink. "It's been a long time," he said. "Let's find a table, we have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
